Arthas Menethil
, obecnie |lokacja=Icecrown Citadel w Northrend, Acherus: The Ebon Hold |health=- |mana=- |majątek=- |instancja=Icecrown Citadel Culling of Stratholme }} thumb|Arthas Menethil jako paladyn Arthas to syn Terenasa Menethila. Jest głównym bohaterem trzeciej części Warcrafta - pod kontrolą gracza jest paladynem, a następnie Rycerzem Śmierci. __TOC__ Życiorys Arthas jest synem Terenasa Menethila, ostatniego króla Lordaeronu. W młodości jego mistrzem był legendarny Uther Lightbringer jeden z czempionów Srebrnej Ręki, który wykształcił młodego księcia na paladyna. thumb|Arthas z Ostrzem Mrozu Arthas wsławił sie podczas powstania orków w południowym Lordaeronie. Po ataku Plagi, dorosły już paladyn przeciwstawił się najeźdźcom walcząc po stronie swojego ojca i Przymierza. Początkowo odnosił duże sukcesy, lecz z czasem jego nienawiść do nieumarłych i determinacja, by ich zniszczyć zawładnęły nim. W jego ręce dostało się Ostrze Mrozu za które musiał polec sam Muradin Rudobrody, wielki krasnoludzki bohater i podróżnik, tak przynajmniej twierdził Arthas. Muradin ocknął się, lecz stracił pamięć. Po wielu miesiącach tułaczki po Northrend, Arthas kuszony szeptami ostrza przez które mówił sam Ner'zhul, ówczesny Król Lisz, stracił resztki swojego człowieczeństwa. Po powrocie do Lordaeronu zamordował Ojca w jego sali tronowej na oczach członków senatu mianując się królem i Rycerzem Śmierci. Początkowo rozkazywał mu upiorny władca Tichondrius. Arthas dostał pod swoją władzę kilka armii nieumarłych przy pomocy której zrównał z ziemią wiele ludzkich siedlisk jak i krainę wysokich elfów o mało nie wytępiając ich rasy, a obrończynię łowczyń zamienił w swoją służebnice. W późniejszym czasie okazało się że został wplątany w intrygę samego Ner'zhula. Po opanowaniu królestwa wyruszył na daleką Północ - do Northrend, by uratować Króla Lisza, przed zniszczeniem go z rąk Illidana Stormrage (wysłanego przez Władcę Płonącego Legionu - Kil'jaedena) . Jego celem była Korona Lodu - cytadela położona w sercu Northrend, gdzie znajdował się Tron Mrozu - więzienie duszy czarnoksiężnika, Ner'zhula. Wyprawa wiele go kosztowała - stopniowo słabł przez uciekającą energię z wnętrza Tronu Mrozu. Tuż przed osiągnięciem swojego celu, u bram cytadeli czekał na niego Illidan Stormrage . Po krótkiej i intensywnej walce Arthas pokonał wroga i zasiadł na tronie jako jedyny i wieczny Król Lisz i połączył sie z Ner'zhulem. Ich dalsze losy będą przedstawione w patchu wprowadzającym Icecrown Citadel do World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Arthas: Rise of the Lich King Arthas razem z Ner'Zhulem połączyli się tworząc nową postać Króla Lisza. Przez lata snu na Tronie Mrozu, w ciele Króla Lisza trwała rozmowa, między Arthasem a Ner'Zhulem. Arthas rozmawiał ze "sobą" z czasów dzieciństwa, wspominając chwile w Lordaeronie. Wtedy to Ner'Zhul rozkazał mu zabić w sobie te wspomnienia, co Arthas uczynił. Nie przewidział natomiast jednego. Arthas zabił w sobie również Ner'Zhula i bezapelacyjnie stał się jego sukcesorem na Tronie Mrozu jako Król Lisz Arthas Menethil. Wrath of the Lich King Król Lisz Arthas spowodował rozwój wydarzeń, które miały zniszczyć wszelkie życie w Azeroth. Wysłał nową Plagę do Azeroth, która jednak nie przyniosła chciacnych rezultatów. Również Horda i Przymierze walczyli w Icecrown z jego armią, próbując zażegnać zagrożenie ze strony Arthasa. Oblężenie Icecrown Citadel W WoW:WotLK ma miejsce oblężenie Icecrown. Horda i Przymierze łączy siły w starciu z armią plagi. Po potyczce przywódca armii Przymierza krzyczy, aby Arthas wyszedł i stawił im czoła, aby odpowiedział za zbrodnie, w tym zabicie swojego ojca i niezliczonej ilości Przymierza. Gdy ten wychodzi natychmiast zabija przywódcę armii Hordy, po czym niespodziewanie stawiają się ,,partyzantki" Varimithrasa i Forsaken. Zrzucają oni bomby gazowe z katapult, aby zabić i plagę i wszystkich żyjących. Większość ginie. Arthas zostaje przyduszony, po czym wraca do swojej Cytatedli. Źródła strony http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki en:Arthas Menethil Kategoria:Historia Kategoria: Old Staratholme NPC Kategoria: Ważne postacie